Only Ten Minutes
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: An AU, where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask don't exsist, where everyone lives a normal life. Darien is an American model visiting Japan who, literally, gets run over by Usagi, a normal girl. Forever Tranquility is writing a sequel: 'Only Ten Years'.


Petra: Okay, this is romance. At heart I am not only an angst-writer but a romance lover! I have LOADS of romances, but I only have time to put this nice, short, and cute one out. I, personally, really like this one, I think it's kinda cute, not very serious.   
Kati: Hope you like it!  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who believes in love at frist sight and even those who don't.  
WARNING: Slight, very slight, angst. Also, from the response I've had, you'll probably want a sequel. So far, there is not plan to write one so don't get too hopeful.  
DISCLAIMER: Not own. Not rich enough to sue. Thanks.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Only Ten Minutes  
  
"If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading." -Lao-tsu  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
I stare glumly at the ground, my long pigtails dragging dejectedly behind me. I know I should pick them up but at the moment it was taking all my willpower not to cry or scream or just collapse. Why me, what have I ever done? Why did he have to break up... No! Don't think about that! I sigh and look up, expecting and half-hoping the day would reflect my feelings. Apparently it didn't because it was a lovely day with the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky. I scowled at the children who were playing outside in their yards. They didn't have a care in the world, the stupid little brats.  
  
I sigh again and glance dispassionately at my watch. My eyes widen and a second frantic look at the watch proves that, yes, it is in fact ten minutes till six. With a scream I yelled, "I'm going to be SO late for dinner! Kaa-san and Otou-san are going to kill me!" (kaa-san = mother; otou-san = father)  
  
I take off in a mad dash, rounding corners and buildings dangerously fast. I should have known it and slowed down, I should have seen that I was already incredibly lucky that I hadn't already run into something, but at the moment I was busy thinking of all that homemade food, waiting for me at home. So as I rounded a corner... WHAM!!!  
  
I scream as I run into something hard and get pushed backwards. Instantly I feel a warm hand grip my wrist and pull me back up, against the same hard something I had run into. I stand there gasping for a moment until I realize a strange man in the middle of the sidewalk is holding me, and then immediately jump away, probably blushing to the roots of my hair.   
  
"Gomen nasai!" I apologize, bowing to the man standing in front of me. (gomen nasai = I'm really sorry)  
  
"Oh, iie," a deep voice chuckles, as a warm hand is placed on my shoulder, bringing me up from my bow. There's an accent that I can't quite place... "I'm sure that I'm just as much to blame if not more." (iie = no)  
  
I slowly look up from where I was, at the moment, staring at his feet. He wore black trousers with a white shirt tucked loosely in his pants, and a black jacket hung off his shoulders. I look up and our eyes connect. Instantly it's as if there's electricity running through me.  
  
I was lost... lost in dark blue eyes that flickered to a stormy gray quite suddenly. Then, suddenly, the man smiles at me, causing me to blink and the moment ends, leaving me breathless, blushing, and stuttering, "Gomen, I-I really didn't mean to but I... ano... was late and..." I glance at my watch again and can't stop the screech as I realize that it is now five minutes to six. My shoulders slump in defeat as I realize there is no possible way I can get to my house in five minutes. "Never mind," I can't help but say bitterly, "I'll never make it in time anyway." (gomen = I'm sorry; ano = um)  
  
"I'll drive you if you want," he said suddenly, causing me to look up in surprise.  
  
"I-I don't know if that would be such I great idea," I stammer out, "I mean... I don't know you or anything and..." I stop as I realize he, does in fact, look strangely familiar. That midnight black hair falling across those stormy eyes... I cock my head at him and comment to myself, "Actually, you do look strangely familiar..."  
  
"Shields Darien," he replies with a dashing smile.   
  
"Darien... Darien..." I gaze distantly off, trying to put my finger on the name.   
  
"I'm the American model," he says helpfully.  
  
My eyes widen and I stare at him as though I had just met him. "Oh... my... God... I am talking to SHIELDS DARIEN-san!!!" I scream, jumping up and down, "Rei-chan is just going to DIE when she hears about this! Ooooo... I have got her SO good!" I stop and stare at Darien, who is slightly surprised and is looking at me with wide eyes. "You're WAY dreamier in person!" I whisper and then clamp my hands over my mouth. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud..." I beg, watching him as a twinkle appears in his blue, blue eyes.   
  
"You most certainly did and, arigato," he says, with a small chuckle. (arigtao = thank you)  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!" I say, holding my red cheeks but not able to look away. "And I think I will take you up on that ride!"  
  
He smiles at me and says, "Follow me." I glance at my watch and let out screech again as I notice the time.   
  
"AAAKKK!!! HAIYAKU!!!" I scream, reaching out to grab his hand and pulling him along with me. "What's your car look like?" I ask, panting. (i.e. haiyaku = hurry)  
  
"A- a red convertible," he replies in surprise.   
  
I watch the cars and stop immediately as I see a red convertible. Apparently, though, Darien isn't used to running around top speed and can't seem to stop in time. He runs into me, causing both of us to loose our balance and fall to the ground. In midair, though, Darien turns us around so when we land I don't land on the hard concrete... no, just his damn hard chest.   
  
We both groan at the same time. "Ow..." I say, sitting up and rubbing my head.  
  
"Are you al-" we both start and stop, before laughing.  
  
"I probably should have warned you that we would be stopping," I say, after I've finished laughing.   
  
"Hai..." he said, but is instantly diverted to something else. I look down to see what he's looking at and instantly jump up, blushing. I had been straddling his lap with my skirt raking all the way up to my thighs. I blush as I hold out my hand to offer him up. "But I'm glad you didn't," he said, getting up and pulling me closer. (i.e. hai = yes; don't you hate me for stopping you here... ^_-)  
  
I let out a shuddering breath as our bodies connect, making my stomach do flip-flops. Darien gently cups my face with his palm, and then strokes his finger over my lips, causing me to take a shuddering breath in. I can barely breath, barely see anything except those eyes which have suddenly turn a turbulent black. I watch as that face comes closer and closer... and then I close my eyes. Moments later his lips brush mine and then he kisses me again and again. He kisses me gently but with growing passion. Suddenly he stops and physically forces himself away from me.   
  
He takes a shuddering breath and smiles, asking, "What's your name, little one?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," I breathe, staring at him with wide confused filled eyes.   
  
"Come on, Usa-chan, let's take you home," he said, but as he walks toward the car I could have sworn I heard him whisper to himself, "Before I do something we'll both regret..."  
  
I follow him to the car, hugging my waist and trying to understand what had gone on. He opens the door for me with a smile that makes my heart melt. After I sit, he walks around to the other side and gets in before turning to me and asking gently, "Where do you live, Usa-chan?"  
  
I whisper my address and watch him shift the car into place and drive down the street. I glance at my watch and sigh, I'm late as usual, I just hope Kaa-san gives me dinner. I watch Darien's face as he drives. Gods he's handsome, I think as I nervously smooth my skirt.   
  
"We're here," he suddenly whispers in my ear, I look up in surprise to see that he is, indeed, parked in my front driveway, and that he is also only inches away from me.  
  
"God..." he whispers, cupping my face in his palm again, "What are you doing to me, Usako?" My heart skips a beat. 'Little bunny'? He leans down to kiss me, but only once. "Sayonara, Usako..." he whispers, and I notice the deliberate use of the good-bye. I pause a moment, wondering that if I refuse to get out of the car, if he'll stay with me...(i.e. sayonara = is a more permament form of goodbye, showing that he expects not to meet her again; as another example, "ja ne", another way to say good-bye, is more like 'see you later')  
  
"Sayonara, Dar-chan," I whisper, slipping out of his car, before I break down in front of him. I turn and run to my house, and open the door, but stop and turn around. He waves to me and then backs the car out of my house. He didn't say he'd call or come see me again, his goodbye was a very clear statement that he didn't ever expect to see me again. In fact he wouldn't, I mean he has supermodels throwing themselves at him, why would he want me? My heart constricts painfully as I see him look at me and then away... God...   
  
Then... I watch through watery eyes as Darien Shield drives out of my driveway, and out of my life. At that moment I realize something... I am in love with Darien, I'll never see him again, and I knew him only ten minutes...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Petra: Really hoped you like this fic, it was great fun to write. I know, I know, I did something NO author should ever do, and that is cross names, but it worked for this fic... it wouldn't make much sense to be called Mamoru if he's from America. ^_^ Though... if you really think about it, Mamoru-kun is more Japanese looking but, I don't really care for the name "Serena."  
Kati: R&R, it's the only way I know if I'm doing a good job.  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
